


touch starved

by mariafuckingcalavera



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, F/M, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: after the events of s3 e25, Boo Normal. credits to @/faesbian for the title
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	touch starved

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short length and the sloppy writing, this is a vent and i'm not doing great.

Lucifer Morningstar has always been a giver.

A giver of pleasure, a giver of love, he gives and gives and gives and sacrifices pieces of himself for the people he loves, for every intimate partner. He gives until there's nothing left in him and he is left empty, numb. The pain gnaws away at him after they had left and his bed had gone cold, but he just fills it with another person, another body to fulfil his desires and fill the growing void in him by letting them take what they desired from him.

But then, he met Chloe Decker.

She took everything he gave and for the first time, he felt what it was like for someone to give back what he gave her. He felt her friendship and her love. Her laughter resonated in his bones, the sparkle in her eyes brightening up any room she stepped into. She gave things to him, too, instead of taking. She gave him the feeling of being cared for. The feeling of belonging he always craved, the feeling of her soft fingers against his palm, brushing against his skin, her arms around him lovingly, two hearts against each other beating as one. No matter how many times he left and came back, she was there, willing to support him, to become his friend. She gave him a taste of what it was like to receive, and it felt like pure ambrosia sliding down his throat. With her, he felt complete, full, the hole in his heart filled by her presence and the way she rolled her eyes at him at each little quip and joke. His heart fluttered back to life at the way the corner of her lips curled up into a smile, the way the sunlight struck her eyes just right when she drove, casting rays of pure gold across her ocean blue eyes. And he fell in love like how you fell asleep: slowly, inching towards the abyss, leaning too far out before you fall, tumbling, accelerating towards the nonexistent rock bottom. Lucifer fell in love with Chloe slowly, then all at once.

So when she left to go to Europe, the hole in his heart felt bigger than ever.

And bloody hell, it hurt.

He was starved. Starved for Chloe Jane _fucking_ Decker and he knew it from the way his fingers drifted back to the tune of Heart and Soul when he wasn't paying attention to the amount of times he woke up with her name on his lips. She had seen all of him, every nasty little scar and every inch of him. He had felt her soft touch on his wings when she came to his penthouse hours after his talk with Azrael and he had shown her. He remembered the tense silence when she dug out every single bullet that riddled his wings, cleaning the flesh and feathers tenderly with shaking hands until she cried herself. He remembered her last kiss and she was gone. And he was starved for her touch, her voice, her laugh, he was starved and smitten for every single ounce of her existence and she was drifting farther and farther away and he bloody knew it. But what else could he do? He loved her too much to stop her from running, and how could he blame her?

How could he blame her, from running from the devil?


End file.
